Hutsane Muki
Hutsane Muki is a variation of Hatsune Miku that was created to annoy elitists on the internet that despised recolours. "Muki Hutsane" is literally Miku's name jumbled up as a joke referencing how many people type or write Miku's name wrong often in the fandom. Design Muki has light blonde hair put into the general Hatsune style of pigtails with a fringe much like Rin Kagamine's style, intense blue eyes and an outfit of course, being an almost perfect match of Hatsune Miku's but in different colouring. Her sleeves are detached, over sized and like the rest of her outfit is cerulean and white unlike Miku's teal and grey appearance. Personality On the surface, Muki is intended to have a very stereotypical personality of being smily, happy-go-lucky and over a burst of friendly cheerfulness. However, she is two-faced, as she has a constantly bored, egotistical and duller or even sinister side of her which she rarely likes to show as to get more information and trust from others around her, making her rather deceiving despite her childish air. Biography Muki was created through roleplay, but was eventually given more thought as time went on. Her main focus was that every Shion family member had a Hatsune family member they were mainly shipped with a lot of the time, the creator not liking the shippings of Kikaito and Neru or Akaito and Neru, decided to create Muki to balance it to some degree by making a happy go lucky type hatsune herself. At first Muki was yellow based much like Kikaito was, but eventually was fixed on cerulean or blue colours. In-Story, she was a virus version of Miku Hatsune created by an unknown source or higher up figure in Media publicizing business as a means to hack others or to even make fun of how popular CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA is out of spite. A secondary story is, that Muki was once human, but was tricked and killed during an experiment and was eventually recreated as mere data to ruin computer systems. The main idea was that Muki is a hacker, gossiper and always had a camera for blackmail material, she even had a franchise of Magazines and gossip rags on newspapers, the key theme being that Miku is the attention and Muki is the supplier much like how media and propaganda work in the real world today. Some of her was based on pieces of the song "Matryoshka", that she was supposed to one day go insane after falling in love, after going insane she would go on a rendezvou, shooting herself and end the "madness of media". Trivia * Her creator has stated that "Muki is meant to be as dangerous as Miku is popular". As she's a hacker and is a very deceitful person who could easily find out even the most powerful person's secrets for a various amount of purposes for her own personal gain. * Muki could be considered a "Media Monkey", due to her position with multiple media trades and love for finding information on others with her hacking skills. * She constantly has a phone without a tracing call back code, and has a camera on her person at all times for blackmail or the next scope for her trade. * Her item, or favorite food is sweet yellow bell peppers. * Muki replaces the letter S with the letter Z during random parts of her speech as a forced habit. * Muki is possibly self conscious on her appearance and height, even being uptight about her weight. Voice Muki's voice is created when someone accidently pitches Miku's voice too high when creating a cover in the actual Vocaloid program or there was glitches in a pitched song via already created covers. Therefor, she could be considered a failure voice, much like Haku Yowane. Links & Sample Gallery Muki's First Cover; World Is Mine >http://youtu.be/X1QsTbRz5DU 10487187_1459761324270248_799300910802033778_n.jpg|Shipping Challenge Main: Muki X Kikaito Shion|link=Hutsane Muki 10488066_1459807570932290_4094954871866077143_n.jpg|Shipping Challenge #2; Akaito Shion X Muki (( Spicy & Sweet Themed. ))|link=Hutsane Muki Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Derivative Category:Fanloid